


Partners

by icelikestwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelikestwice/pseuds/icelikestwice
Summary: Jihyo takes Sana out on a date, and maybe even for some fun.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is based around [TWICE: Catch Me If You Can](https://twitter.com/icelikestwice/status/1315685375247970304?s=20) which is an interactive murder mystery AU.

Jihyo fiddles with her fingers as the soft chatter of jazz music and conversations surround her. She's wearing a nice outfit. Nothing too fancy, but she hopes that it's enough to impress the lady of the hour. 

She checks her wrist watch again, it's been the nth time now. 

Where is Minatozaki Sana? 

To be fair, this date was spontaneous. She did say that she wanted to take her out for dinner as soon as she was out. She didn't expect that it'd be this quick though. 

Was this even a date? Can it be considered as one? They're just friends, nothing more. But friends have dates, right? 

Right. 

But still, Jihyo can't help but worry. 

Can there be something more than platonic dates and a happy friendship? 

Her thoughts are paused when a woman with brown hair sits in front of her. 

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Sana says with her usual beady round eyes. 

(Jihyo feels herself start to choke on her own spit at the sight.)

"Oh,it's fine. Don't worry!" Jihyo says with a smile on her face. For some reason, the smile that Sana gives back isn't as bright. "Well, let's order then." The japanese woman says as she takes the menu from the table. 

Jihyo plays along, knowing that she shouldn't waste her precious time psychoanalyzing the love of her life. 

Dinner was okay. The place was great, majestic even. Jihyo's work pays her well, and this restaurant was the right place to prove it. The food was amazing, Jihyo could tell by how Sana's eyes sparkled when she took her first bite. The atmosphere was great, not too much chatter but loud enough to be able to mask private conversations. 

It's just that… Sana was off. 

Yeah, she'd laugh at Jihyo's jokes every now and then. She sang along to the waiters who wished her a happy birthday, she even cheered as Jihyo lit her candles. But other than that, something was off. Maybe it's because of how Sana's eyes would wander places while Jihyo's talking, or how Sana would just casually nod along to anything. 

Jihyo pays for the bill before Sana can stop her. She laughs at how Sana pouts but is put off by what she says. 

"You didn't have to do all of this, y'know.?" Sana says, playing with the straw as she shyly avoids Jihyo's gaze. This is one thing that Jihyo was expecting. 

Another episode of Sana rejecting her love. 

"Well, I always keep my promises." Jihyo replies as casually as she could. She wants to try, but it just isn't the right time. With this, Sana simply smiles at her. "I could be a bad person, just like everyone says I am." She says, and the younger woman is quick to shake her head. 

"I don't believe them, you shouldn't believe them either."

"Why?"

Jihyo sighs and wipes a stain away from the corner of Sana's lips, letting her fingers roam and tuck away a few loose strands of hair to her ear. 

"I know you, Sana. And I know that you're not the person that they say you are."

Sana could only blush and smile as Jihyo pulls her hand away 

Maybe Jihyo is right for once. 

But then again, she's not always right. Nobody is. 

Sana is snapped back to reality when Jihyo gets her card back. She thinks that it's the end of the night and to be honest, she felt a little sad. 

Until she saw the mischievous glint in Jihyo's eyes. 

"Wanna go have some fun, partner?" 

Jihyo’s definition of fun was… downright cute. For such a gloomy day, Sana didn’t expect herself to be smiling ear to ear when nightfall came. Yet here she was, in the crowded winter streets of Seoul, being dragged by her best friend.

This is not a night that Sana would expect herself to have after all the events that have unfolded.

Not a night she’d expect after everything she’s done.

When Sana steps on the ice, she expects herself to fall down on her ass. Sana was beautiful and charming, but she was never graceful. However, she feels Jihyo’s hands wrap around hers. She looks up and is met with the younger woman’s smile.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

The two skate along the rink like there was no end to the night. They were not good at what they were doing, but from the bright smiles plastered on their faces, it was clear that they were having fun. Sana finally finds her balance and is able to skate on her own.

She never let go of Jihyo’s hand though. 

Sana danced with Jihyo as light snow fell on their heads. The rink wasn’t empty, but it felt like the whole world had paused just for the both of them. Soft christmas music played from the worn out speakers as kids bump into them every now and then, but to them, the scene was downright magical.

Just Jihyo and Sana skating through the night, hand in hand as the snow fell from the sky.

They kept going until the park shut its doors. It was nearing midnight, but the two never found themselves tired as they walked along the streets. They kept eachother company, going on and off from having a conversation and keeping a comfortable silence between them. 

Soon enough, they both reach Sana’s hotel lobby. 

There’s a layer of unspoken words between them, like they were in a bubble that they were too afraid to pop. Besides, the night had been so good, how do you end something so magical without it being sad?

“Thank you, for tonight.” Sana shyly says, breaking the eyes and letting go of Jihyo’s hand. It’s the first time she did so in a while, and she ignores the way Jihyo’s eyes lingered on her fingers. Jihyo simply smiles and nods and sighs before looking at the Christmas tree in front of them. “It was the least that I could do.” She says so casually that it just confuses Sana.

“But you’ve done so much.”

“Not enough.”

They stare at each other for what seems like a while. Jihyo’s eyes sparkled with hope, as Sana’s eyes only glossed over with guilt.

 _"That's rich coming from someone who was blind enough to not see that their best friend was framing them and someone in their friend group liked them."_ The detective says, their cold eyes staring daggers at Sana's soul. 

Sana feels her jaw tighten as she remembers what the detective had said to her earlier. 

She’s not blind like everyone thinks she is. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Sana says, and JIhyo simply nods. For some reason, Sana feels like she needs to say something. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my forever partner.”

Sana leaves Jihyo with a kiss on the cheek before retreating into the elevator, hoping that she gets her message across. 

But she’s only reminded of her past as the elevators close.

**Author's Note:**

> You may use the official hashtag (which is #TWICECatchMeIfYouCan) by the way for any comments and reactions, or you can also comment down here ^^;. That's it for now, scream at me on Twitter via [@icewritesstuff](https://twitter.com/icewritesstuff)


End file.
